


The War Is Over

by deanstrenchcoatangel



Series: Youtube One Shots [8]
Category: Markiplier/jacksepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, King!Mark, Love Confessions, M/M, deathbed confessions, knight!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanstrenchcoatangel/pseuds/deanstrenchcoatangel
Summary: Yells of victory filled the air. The sound of triumphant voices could be heard for miles; everyone too pleased with their victory to mourn their losses, at least for that moment. After several long months of grueling battles, the war had been won. The grass of the battlefield was stained red with the blood of their enemies, and they couldn’t be happier.     All except Mark. He stood in the middle of the crowd, clutching his side in pain. Blood was caked upon his fingers but in that moment, he couldn’t allow himself to dwell on it. Morale was at an all-time high, but Mark knew that the death of their king would certainly cause it to take a hit. OrKing!Mark gets injured in battle but doesn't tell anyone. His last moments with Jack are his last chance to say he always wanted to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long (not that anyone probably noticed lol) but I honestly just haven't really felt like writing. I have been getting back in the mood lately, so there's that lol. Anyway, this is the first thing I've written for Septiplier, so if they are OOC, I apologize. And I know that people in medieval times didn't speak like this but whatever. Suspension of disbelief will be your best friend in this. Without further ado, here is the story. I hope ye enjoy!! :)

   Yells of victory filled the air. The sound of triumphant voices could be heard for miles; everyone too pleased with their victory to mourn their losses, at least for that moment. After several long months of grueling battles, the war had been won. The grass of the battlefield was stained red with the blood of their enemies, and they couldn’t be happier. 

_ All except Mark _ . He stood in the middle of the crowd, clutching his side in pain. Blood was caked upon his fingers but in that moment, he couldn’t allow himself to dwell on it. Morale was at an all-time high, but Mark knew that the death of their king would certainly cause it to take a hit. 

   He forced himself to straighten, forced his hand away from his side, and walked forward. All around him, his men were bowing and congratulating him on his victory. Mark stopped once he reached the crest of the hill, turning to look down on his men. A warm, triumphant smile spread across his face. “The Kingdom of Fischbach has officially destroyed the West Lands!” He yelled, his men cheering enthusiastically. “Tonight, we celebrate the victory that we have sacrificed so much to earn.” More cheering ensued. 

   Mark’s eyes scanned the crowd for a certain Irishman, but they came up short. His heart squeezed painfully as he thought of how they had been separated during the battle. He shook himself, reminding himself of the men waiting for his orders. “For now, we march back to camp. Then, we celebrate like there’s no tomorrow.”  _ Because there isn’t, _ his mind thought,  _ not for you _ . Brown eyes washed over the crowd, taking in every detail, every last smile, every hug shared between comrades, every ounce of happiness displayed on every face. Mark knew he would never see his kingdom again; he would never make the march home. So he had to be there for his men while he could- however a short time that might be. 

  “TO KING FISCHBACH!” A loud voice screamed from the midst of the crowd. Others joined in, leaving a series of chants of, “TO KING FISCHBACH!” He humored them with a chant of his own before making his way down the hill. His right-hand men were at the bottom: Bob, Wade, Tyler and Ethan. 

   “Good job, dude.” Ethan said before Tyler punched him in the arm. “I mean, my lord-dude.”

   Mark laughed lightly. He would miss these doofballs. “Come on, we have a march to lead.” He put light pressure on his wound, his breathing labored. What if he didn’t make it back? And where the hell was Jack? They had gotten separated shortly before Mark was stabbed, and he had no clue as to where his friend was. 

   Almost as if he has heard Mark’s thoughts, the man came running to his side, grabbing him in a tight hug. “Mark! Thank god yer alive.” Mark smiled through the pain in his side. Just the sight of Jack was enough to neutralize his pain in the moment. “Someone said they saw you get  _ stabbed _ and I thought for sure you were a goner and I just-”

   “Hey… It’s okay,” Mark cut him off, guilt eating at him. “I’m alive.”  _ For now. _ After a moment more of reassurance that Mark was, in fact, alive, the slow march back to camp resumed. Luckily for them, the battle had taken place only a mile or so away. It wasn’t long before they were back amongst their tents, their spirits higher than they had been in months. Mark turned to his closest friends and advisors. “I want to get… cleaned up before celebrating. But everyone else should get started right away. I’ll be out shortly.” Bob opened his mouth to protest but Mark waved him away. With every passing second, his pain was worsening and he felt the edges of his vision going black from blood loss. The only thing keeping him standing was his sheer will and stubbornness. “Just do as I said. You all deserve to celebrate. You’ve earned it.” 

   Before anyone could question him, he pulled away from the group, making his way to his own tent as fast as he could. He needed to get out of sight before… well… before he died. Mark refused to allow his men to see this. He had barely made it inside before he collapsed, his breathing heavy and pained. Every breath was like a dagger to the chest. 

   “Mark!” A heavily-accented voice pierced the air and Mark felt hands on him: one clutching his hand, the other cupping his face. “Can you hear me?”

   “J-jack? What are you doing here?” His eyes blearily looked towards Jack’s face, taking in the distraught expression residing there. 

   “I knew something was wrong… Why-goddammit Mark, why wouldn’t you tell someone you got fockin’ stabbed?” 

   “Too late…” Mark answered weakly. “Look, Jack… If I’m going to die… I need to tell you something…”  _ Now or never _ .  _ At least if he doesn’t feel the same way, you won’t have to feel the rejection for long. Because you’ll be dead, _ he thought ruefully. “Jack, I-”

   Jack shook his head. “Don’t.” 

   Mark blinked, confused. “What?”

   “If you’re going to say what I think you’re going to say, then don’t.”

   “But I-”

   He pressed his lips together tightly. “Mark, I meant it. You get to say  _ that _ and then die but I will have to go on living that my feelings were reciprocated and neither of us did anything about it and goddammit we wasted so much time and it’s just not _ fair _ , Mark. So no. Don’t say it. Because if I have to live with the knowledge that you  _ loved  _ me too… It’ll break me.” The room grew quiet. 

   Mark squeezed Jack’s hand with what strength he had left. “Okay,” he said softly. “I won’t say it.” The longer they sat, the harder it was to keep his eyes open. “Jack… I’m scared.” he admitted. 

   Jack pulled Mark closer to him so that Mark was lying half in his lap, his upper body resting against Jack’s. “Shhh…” He ran a hand through Mark’s hand gently, trying desperately to comfort him. “It’s okay, Mark. Just close your eyes. Like you’re going to sleep.” Mark’s eyes slowly slid closed, his body fully relaxed against Jack’s as the last of his fight drained from his body. 

   “Take care of my kingdom,” he whispered, lips  barely able to form words..

   “I will. I promise,” he choked out, “Now just go to sleep, Mark. Everything will be alright.” Darkness overcame Mark, the last words he would ever hear coming from his one true love. “The war is over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that made up for the not-so-mini-hiatus! (It probably didn't lol) I am still taking requests! So if you have a specific ship you want, send me a message or leave a comment. I'm pretty familiar with most youtubers (gamer and non-gamer) but yeah. Just let me know. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
